acceptance
by Queen Taurus
Summary: he didn't want to accept it but he had to, Knuckles was falling for Rouge the Bat — knuckles/rouge [AU-ish; set after Sonic Forces]


**acceptance**

* * *

**HE DIDN'T KNOW WHY HE WAS HERE.**

Tails had invented a protection around the Master Emerald so Knuckles didn't have to guard it as much. It was one of the creations within the aftermath of the War. But yet, here he was, guarding the master emerald yet again.

It wasn't like he didn't want to see his friends. He loved them—although he'd never admit it—and seeing them made him feel less lonely. But going back and seeing _her_? Ha! Never going to happen. The stupid ivory bat that got on his nerves. The stupid ivory bat that made his skin crawl whenever she was close to the master Emerald

The stupid ivory bat that he can't stop thinking about.

He had always had a complicated relationship with her, everyone knew that but ever since she had been so focused and work and she hadn't come to do her usual 'try and steal the emerald' bit, he actually, in a way, _missed her_.

He inwardly gagged. _Him?_ Missing _Rouge the Bat?_ Thank God Sonic isn't here to tease him about it.

No, he was too busy with his girlfriend.

_Yup_. The Sonic the Hedgehog, the king of bachelors, the man who Knuckles was so convinced was going to never get married more or less have a girlfriend, was finally dating Amy Rose. The news didn't shock him that much. He always knew that Sonic cared for the pink hedgehog, he just never thought that Sonic would actually _act_ on his feelings.

He guessed being trapped in a cage for six months and almost dying made him finally have the balls to confess his feelings.

Knuckles scoffed at the thought. Romance. Love. He had remembered the good old times where romance was something that was disgusting to all of them—apart from Amy, _obviously._

He couldn't picture Sonic being a _romantic._ Sonic, the one who used to laugh during chick flicks and didn't understand the appeal of Leonardo DiCaprio. But he was also surprised at how natural he was at it. When all of them would hang out, it was surprise Knuckles how easily Sonic would wrap his arms around Amy, how they would laugh at an inside joke, or how he'd make Amy blush when he did something romantic.

Was that what all boys were going to become? A love sick puppet? He scoffed at the thought.

But he did have to admit, the two of them did look incredibly happy. He wondered if maybe he was in a relationship with—_what the hell? _

Did Knuckles actually want to be in a relationship with _Rouge_?

"KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles shook his head from the thoughts that he was having, before glancing down and seeing Amy Rose.

"Amy?" Knuckles said, surprised as the pink hedgehog came up the stairs, sitting beside him.

"Wanted to check up on you. You've been here for a while." Amy stated worriedly.

Knuckles had a soft smile. The only thing that Knuckles was truly thankful for within the War was the friendship he had developed with Amy. Sure, they would occasionally butt heads and the pink hedgehog could irritate the hell out of him, but without her, the Resistance would have been a mess.

"Yeah, doing my duty." Knuckles stated as Amy cocked a brow.

"Did Tails build—"

"Yup. But I still want to be here."

Amy looked perplexed before letting out a gasp. "Ah! You're avoiding her."

"Who?"

Amy glanced at the echidna with a smirk, while Knuckles had a confused face. It took him a matter of five seconds before he realised who she was talking about as he flushed.

"You're high on making out with Sonic too much."

Amy flushed as Knuckles let out a smug grin. He enjoyed teasing the two of them on their relationship, although Sonic was so much fun to tease.

"I-I'm not!" Amy let out hotly. "this isn't about me. This is about you and Rouge."

"What about us?"

"Please don't make me do this."

"Do what?"

Amy let out a frustrated sigh. "You have feelings for her."

Knuckles scoffed. "No, I don't."

"Alright, then why do you blush every time her name is mentioned?"

"Is this a trial?"

"It's a question."

"I don't blush _every time_."

"So you admit you blush."

Knuckles frowned at Amy's grin. She was picking up Sonic's habits or maybe she had them all along. Either way, Knuckles knew that they were _definitely_ right for each other.

"I—" Knuckles let out a groan. "Care for her."

"AHA!"

"Just like I care for you, Cream and all my other female friends." Knuckles added.

"Why are you so in denial?"

Knuckles sighed. Were they moments that he wanted to kiss her? _Perhaps._ Did he care for her more than his other friends? To an extent. Did he find her the most beautiful girl in Mobius? Possibly. But that didn't mean he had feelings for her. Did he?

"I'm not in denial because I have no feelings for her." Knuckles addressed dryly.

Amy huffed. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. It's the truth." Knuckles let out, although a part of him knew he was lying.

"Besides, you don't know that she even has feelings for me."

"She _always_ flirts with you."

"So also flirts with Shadow." Knuckles reminded through a hiss.

"You jealous?"

"_No."_

"Sure sound like it."

Knuckles huffed. "I'm simply stating that her flirting doesn't mean anything."

"Say what you want. You know she flirts differently when she's with you. You know she acts different when she's with you." Amy admitted.

Knuckles hated when Amy was right. There was no way that he could deny that she did treat him a little differently than the others. Okay, a lot. It was already bad enough that he was slightly uncomfortable with Shadow and Rouge's relationship, he didn't need it to be reminded by Amy.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Knuckles asked.

Amy let out a sigh. "I don't know. You're just always trying to be with the Master Emerald. Even when Tails makes a protection around that doesn't make you have to _go_ to the Master Emerald as much. I just don't want to be alone, you know?"

Knuckles sighed. He knew Amy's intentions were well-mannered. She may have been a romantic idealist but in the end, she did push for people to be happy and that's all she truly wanted.

"Thanks for looking out." Knuckles smiled as Amy smiled back.

"Now come on!" Amy smiled

"Where are we going?"

"Cream and Vanilla are having a little picnic get together." Amy grinned. Knuckles knew she had a plan up her sleeve but the thought of having free food was on his mind.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Mr Knuckles!" Cream beamed as she gave him and Amy a flower crown to wear.

"I don't actually have to-

"You know Cream." Amy smiled as Knuckles huffed, putting it on and feeling his masculinity decrease by the minute.

"Knuxster! You came!" Sonic grinned as he glanced at his girlfriend before giving her a small peck.

"Hi babe."

"Hey." Amy beamed.

"God, I forgot how gross the two of you are." Knuckles gagged before leaving the happy couple.

"Oh Knuckie!"

_Oh crap._

He sighed as he turned around to see the ivory bat, smirk and all. God, that dress she was wearing was hitting all the right places—

_Knuckles, don't be a perv._

"Surprised you didn't bring Shadow with you."

"Nah, he had to work at G.U.N." Rouge replied before a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Is my Knuckie jealous?"

Knuckles huffed. "Nope. Just curious."

"You haven't been coming for the Master Emerald as much." Knuckles commented before Rouge grinned.

"You miss me?"

"Nope. Just curious."

"I figured after the war, you would want your space."

"You weren't that bad to be around."

Rouge cocked a brow as she smiled as Knuckles flushed before realising what he had said. He was so convinced that he had mumbled that but from her smile, he had realised it wasn't mumbled. He reflected on a smile, thinking about what Amy had said.

_Say what you want. You know she flirts differently when she's with you. You know she acts different when she's with you._

Seeing Rouge smile, not in a sly manner or in a smirk, was different. It made him feel… _things._

"I mean, you were irritating, but—"

She pressed her finger on his lips. "You enjoy my company, no takebacks."

She smiled at his flustered nature before she walked away, Knuckles thinking back about what she said. He hated to admit it but despite her irritating and annoying attitude, he did enjoy her company. She irritated and annoyed the hell out of him, but he couldn't picture his life without her.

He glanced at Amy, who was currently sitting down on a picnic blanket, Sonic's arm wrapped around her casually as they were both talking to Cream.

Knuckles blinked as for a moment, he could picture him and Rouge in that position. He shook his head as he looked in the other direction.

Did he want that with Rouge?

Omg—

no.

No.

_NO. _

It was official. He had to admit it. There was no more denying it. Knuckles the Echidna, had feelings for Rouge the Bat.

_Oh crap._

* * *

**...**

* * *

**HI! I'M OFFICIALLY BACK! **

**I was going to do a one-shot series but then I realised to just post one-shots on their own rather than trying to clomp series all together!**

**I know I've been gone for a while but I had exams and all! **

**But good news! Working on more one-shots + a new story!**

**No story is being deleted though ;) **

**Anyway, see you all soon and hope you enjoy the one-shot!**


End file.
